DBZ  The Dragon King
by NerdyBoy
Summary: My very first FanFic. I don't want to reveal too much but... A powerful enemy emerges  as always the case with DBZ  and threatens the structure of reality itself.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z (GT shouldn't be owned by anyone, ever). While any new creations in this may be inspired by other works they are my own ideas and my own perception of what I believe the Character/Ability/Technique should be/look like.**

**Note: This story will contain some filler characters**

**Another Note: I may use attack names from video games, but only if it is the only name I can find. **

On Namek after the destruction of Buu's Final Form. A mysterious Namekian is silhouetted against the systems star.  
>He wore a white robe with the kanji 万能 on the back, and a sword sheathed at his side inscribed with the image of two intertwined dragons encircling the handle with the tails meeting at the end of the hilt.<br>He was the only namek there and there was an unsettling atmosphere. Off in the distance lies the bodies of slain Namekians. Killed because they would not fuse with the unknown Namekian. Behind the Namekian is the imprisoned Grand Elder suspended in a ki diamond, kept alive to sustain the Namekian Dragonballs as the unknown Namekian has an important wish to make. One that will alter this universe forever.

Back on Earth, Goku is training for the 28th world martial arts tournament with his son Goten. "Wow Goten, you've really gotten rusty with age." Goku announced to his son after a not-so-vigorous training session. "What do you mean 'with age' I'm only 15!" Goten managed to pant out (It wasn't not-so-vigorous for him). "Thats what you get for not training for nearly 9 years" goaded Goku. "Well training's not the only thing in the world!" retaliated Goten. "You're sounding more like your mother everyday -_-" goku said regrettably. "Goku!" Chi-chi shouted "when are you gonna get off your lazy ass and get a JOB!". "Chi-chi, I'll get a job after the tournament" Goku tried to explain. "THAT'S IN TWO YEARS, why can't we just be like a normal family" Chi-chi sighed. "Anyway, if we need money we can just borrow some off of Bulma. I'm sure she..." Goku began. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE MOOCHERS!" Chi-chi exclaimed. "Hey, what about Gohan isn't he a scholar now?" Goku pondered. "He already is helping us, idiot" Chi-chi replied. "Um, can I go now? I have a date in 30 minutes." Goten enquired. "BUTT OUT OF IT GOTEN... and yes you can leave" Chi-chi replied. "Uh, thanks, I guess" Goten says then flys off to escape the onslaught of his mother. "Hey, I know, I'm gonna see what Gohan is up to." Goku proclaimed before IT'ing out. "GOKU! GET BACK HERE" screamed Chi-chi, left yelling to the empty air.

Somewhere rainy, near Yunzabit heights shockwaves from a nearby fight can be seen, heard and felt for miles in every direction. "What happened to all that 'Hidden potential' that was unlocked? Or is it just not that much?" goaded Vegeta. "Oh, that? I'm not even trying." replied Gohan with a smirk as he began to power-up to his limit. "I see, so you are going to go all out eh? Well then, I think I'll join you" Vegeta said with a smile as he transformed to his MSSJ2 (Mastered not Majin) state. The fighters lunged ad each other and all that was seen to the average viewer was a flurry of shockwaves. Golden streaks indicated Vegeta was beginning to win the fight "Is that all you've got?, I guess settling down turned you soft" said Vegeta with intent to agitate Gohan into releasing more power. "If your done with the smack talk, I'm ready to fight" Gohan replied calmly. "Very well, but you asked for it" said Vegeta as he disappeared and hit Gohan from behind. Gohan regained his composition and retaliated with enough speed to catch Vegeta off-guard. "Not bad, but let's see if you can keep up with real power" Vegeta said with a smirk while wiping the blood off of his mouth. Vegeta rushed towards Gohan with such speed that he caused the air around him to catch fire due to friction, leaving a trail of steam behind him. His fist connected with Gohan's midrift winding him and causing him to clutch his stomach. However, when Vegeta went to smash Gohan over the head, Gohan disappeared and then reappeared with his boot in Vegetas's face. Vegeta stumbled but soon fired a barrage of ki blasts towards Gohan who reflected them with ease. "That seriously can't be all you've got" Gohan said confidently. "I haven't even begun to show my power AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHH" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to a level that was beyond even Gohan's mystic form. "Wha... What am I sensing. You can't have THAT much power! It's incredible! I've only ever felt a power bigger than this once before, and that's when my father ascended past a SSJ2!" Exclaimed Gohan, shocked at the size of Vegeta's power. "Training at 3000X the gravity of Earth will do that for you". "I get it, you're jealous of my father and his power" Gohan said teasingly. "I've already come to terms with the fact that Kakarot is more powerful than I am. However that does not mean I can't try" Vegeta said with an all too familiar smile "If I can't be the most powerful i'll make damn sure it's a close second!"

"Well, I don't think I'm a match for you anymore. I quit." Gohan said as if deciding something. "WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT! I MUST PROVE THAT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!" Vegeta yelled, enraged. "But I've just admitted you're stronger than me" Gohan said, puzzled. "NO, this must be settled by a fight there is no other option" Vegeta yelled not allowing there to be any other answer. "I.." Gohan began but after seeing Vegeta's determination changed his mind "Fine, but I wont hold back at all". "That's the spirit" Vegeta said with glee "LET'S GO!". They collided, with Vegeta's fist connacting to Gohan's face and Gohans knee in Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta was affected by the attack more than Gohan and created an opening for Gohan to attack. Gohan booted Vegeta in his face and sent him into a plateau which shattered around him. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he disintergrated the remains with a super explosive wave. "Are you ready" Vegeta shouted as he charged at Gohan "Now the real fight begins...

Back on Namek the Unknown Namekian had finished collecting the Namekian Dragonballs. "Finally, I will become the most powerful being in the universe!" the Namek shouted to the stars. "TAKKARAPUTO POPPORUNGA " the Namekian announced and the Dragon erupted from the 7 Dragonballs. "State your wish" Porunga demanded. "Dragon, I wish for you to Fuse with me" the Namek announced in Namekian. "What! No-one has asked this of me before." the dragon proclaimed. "I believe that's well within your power" the Namekian said agrivatingly. "I REFUSE!" proclaimed Porunga. "If you refuse I'll have to kill you, I'm sure Shenron will be more willing" the Namek said mockingly while charging up an orange energy sphere. "I.. er... your wish will be granted" accepted Porunga feeling defeated. "No Porunga you can't" the Grand Elder pleaded, but it was too late the dragon had fused with the Namek and had begun a metamorphosis. Black scales began to form on the Nameks body. His eye sockets became sharp and the space within Began to glow bright red, similar to Porunga. His teeth became more brutal in form taking a more wild unkempt sharpness look to them. He also formed energy wings on his back bright orange in colour. "My name is Ryūjin, the Dragon king."

**Okay that was the First Chapter of my very first fanfic please Leave a review (It doesn't have to be kind).  
>I will probably release at least a second chapter no matter what so stay tuned <strong>


	2. Old friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z (GT shouldn't be owned by anyone, ever). While any new creations in this may be inspired by other works they are my own ideas and my own perception of what I believe the Character/Ability/Technique should be/look like.**

**Note: This story will contain some filler characters**

**Another Note: I may use attack names from video games, but only if it is the only name I can find. **

**Another 'nother Note: * * Indicate it's the character's thoughts.**

*Now then, with this new found power... I wonder what to do first* Ryūjin pondered. "You monster, what have you done?" Grand Elder Moori managed to splutter out. "Fortunately, for your sake. I don't know if killing you will render my powers inhert. So, you'll live for now" Ryūjin said while chuckling to himself. "Just... where do you come from?" Moori demanded. "Well, in short. You can thank your foul Grand Elder Guru" Ryūjin said with obvious disgust in his voice. "I am the majority of his power and all of his evil given form. You see, Guru used to be a Super Namek. However the other Namekians feared and loathed these people and Guru didn't want to leave, he loved Namek and all it's inhabitants... the old fool. So, he began a process to remove the evil and thereby most of his power from him allowing him to remain among the Nameks. Unfortunately for me he realized that he can't just let an evil with that much power roam the universe. So, he sealed me in a different dimension for what he believed to be forever. However, this dimension allowed me to never age while I was inside it so it allowed me to keep my powerful physical form for many years. I really believed I was trapped forever, however by chance I met another in this dimension also trapped there. His name was Garlic Jr. and he told me that we were trapped in the Dead Zone, a place he claimed his father created. He said that in three years the Makyo star would be close enough to the planet named 'Earth' where he was before he became trapped in this 'Dead Zone'. He said that in three years he would have enough power to escape the Dead zone. So... I decided to tag along. After another three years in that hellish place we managed to escape. Garlic said that he had unfinished business on Earth and headed there. While I decided to return to Namek. However to my shock, when I arrived at where Namek is meant to be it just wasn't there." "Yes Frieza destroyed planet Namek. However he was defeated by a saiyan from Earth."Moori explained

"What I don't understand is why you weren't killed when Guru died?" "That was down to Guru's own foolishness. You see, he thought that I would die in that dimension so he broke our link before he trapped me in that dead zone. And now, due to his foolishness, his descendants have suffered. I have only killed everyone because they were his descendants. We are the last 2 Namekians left. And only I can revive people." Ryūjin finished with a maniacal laugh. *He must not know of Piccolo or Dende. I MUST warn them of what has happened... perhaps Goku can assist us* Moori wondered desperately. *Dende can you hear me*. "Grand Elder Moori is that you?" asked Dende, shocked that his Elder wishes to speak with him. *Dende, I'm afraid that all the other Nameks are dead* Moori told Dende telepathically with great regret. "WHAT! How?, who did this?" Dende replied with panic. *He proclaims that he is the evil that was from Guru's heart and he currently gos by the name Ryūjin after he forced Porunga to fuse with him*. "What? Is that even possible?" *Apparently so Dende, as he has already transformed* "Does he have Porunga's powers?" *If he does, he hasn't shown them yet* "Well, we can't be too careful I'll have to inform Goku" *Please hurry Dende I don't know if I can hold out much longer*.

Vegeta collided with Gohan and sent a flurry of fists at him while only landing one. Meanwhile Gohan was trying to kick Vegeta but all his blows were blocked. Vegeta propelled himself away from Gohan and fired a scattershot which barely grazed gohan but created large explosions in the nearby cliff face which caused it to crumble to the ground. "Please don't tell me that's all you've got" Gohan goaded. "Not in the slightest" Vegeta said as he stretched his arms out, which he then brought together "FINAL FLASH!". "Well if you want to play like that... KAMEHAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both Vegeta and Gohan fired their attacks simultaneously and they collided into a green sphere exactly between the two fighters. Gohan powered up to the max and the giant sphere shifted towards Vegeta who effortlessly powered up and caused the sphere to shift quickly towards Gohan. "Come on is that all you've got!" Vegeta asked with a smirk. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Vegeta heard coming from Gohan and another beam Combined with Gohans and the sphere went back to dead centre between the fighters. "Alright Gohan who's helping you now?" Vegeta demanded. "What I can't help my son from time to time" Vegeta heard from behind the second beam. "Kakarot, is that you?" Vegeta had to shout above the noise of the beam struggle. "I think it's time we ended this don't you think Gohan?" Goku shouted to his son as he transformed to his SSJ2 state and the beam clash was instantly over and the combined force of the beams collided with Vegeta with enough force to cause the skin around his arms to be torn off, exposing his muscles and causing intensive bleeding. "ARGH!" Vegeta screamed under intense pain. "Oh no, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed "quick eat this senzu!" "I'm fine Kakarot, I'm a warrior. I can take a little pain" Vegeta said, refusing the senzu bean. "This is not the time to act tough now eat the damn bean!" Goku ordered. "Fine!" Vegeta mumbled and as he swallowed the senzu the skin on his arms began to regrow. "I think we need to take the training down a notch" Gohan said. "Only for the weak" Vegeta said smiling "I'm rearing to go again, maybe now I can get real training from Kakarot". "Okay then..." Goku began but he was interupted by a large growl from his stomach "but can we eat first?" "Disagreeing with Kakarot's stomach would be dangerous at best. Fine you can eat, but I won't be needing any" Vegeta goaded.

*Goku! I need you to come to the lookout right away* Dende called to Goku. "But Dende we were just about to eat" Goku said sadly. *You can eat here just hurry* Dende replied urgently. "Guys we're going to the lookout grab on" Goku said before IT'ing out with the others. "I had been contacted by Grand Elder Moori with distressing news, everyone on New Namek is dead" Dende managed to mutter to the Z fighters on the Lookout with obvious grief in his voice. "WHAT! DEAD B-BUT HOW!" Goku said, astonished. "There is a very Evil entity heading towards Earth, I believe he is the one who did this" Piccolo said emerging from the shadows. "I'm afraid that is correct Piccolo" Dende confirmed. "What are we going going to do!" Goku asked panicked but with a hint of excitement. "The only thing we know Kakarot, we are going to destroy this 'thing' in battle" Vegeta said proudly. "I think you're forgetting he has Porunga on his side" Piccolo told Vegeta "we can't under estimate him." Just then, a massive ki appeared at the centre of the Lookout and soon after a dark figure teleported in. "So this is Earth, a bit too green if you ask me, I wonder why Garlic hasn't turned this place into a barren wasteland" the figure said, as if to himself. "Augh! He's here! Already!" Dende proclaimed, obviously frightened. "Oh lookie here two more Nameks to slaughter" Ryūjin said with a smile after spotting his audience "Judging by your power levels I can see why I can no longer sense Garlic Jr". "We sent him back into his own dead zone" Piccolo said confidently. "I see, he did seem such a fool, good riddance" Ryūjin said without a hint of mourning for the loss of his old partner. "I must see the true extent of your powers though so I think I'll revive two old 'friends' of yours. They go by the names Radditz and Nappa and don't worry I'll give them a major power boost so this wont be a waste of your time" Ryūjin's eyes glowed red as Nappa and Raditz appeared from a vortex in front of him. "It may be a long time since you've fought them but they've learnt new tricks" as Ryūjin finished his sentence Nappa and Raditz both transformed into Super-Saiyans. "I believe they both have powerlevels close to Frieza's now, I hope your not too frightened" Ryūjin said with a menacing smile. "Frieza? Please, our youngest children can handle Frieza" Vegeta said without a trace of doubt. "But Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe, apart from me of course" Ryūjin said, the smile gone from his face. "You obviously've been locked up for too long Frieza was outclassed years ago" Vegeta said. "Well then, it looks like I have some learning to do" Ryūjin said before his eyes began to glow red again "I see, so Majin Buu has been your strongest enemy so far. Looks like I'll have to bring some more powerful friends."


End file.
